


Trouvaille

by CRenatta234



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Cute Lee Taeyong, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Byun Baekhyun, Protective Byun Baekhyun, Sad Lee Taeyong, Scissoring, Short & Sweet, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Top Byun Baekhyun, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRenatta234/pseuds/CRenatta234
Summary: Baekhyun didn't expect a guest late at night in his apartment. So when he heard his doorbell rang and he open it to be greeted with a mop of pink hair, puffy eyes and disheveled-looking man in front of his door, Baekhyun was surprised."Taeyong-ah."OrTaeyong is stressed out, and Baekhyun only wants to help him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORLD NEEDS MORE BAEKYONG FIC (and I am here for it)
> 
> Just a quick reminder : this story takes place on April, before Punch Comeback. I'm not gonna go into detail, but that month was such a shitty month for Ty and Tyongf 😢 so yeah, progress with the story with this information on mind *wink

It was a nice, warm day.

Baekhyun was sitting on his cushion inside his apartment, scrolling through the limitless Netflix series on his smart tv while his other hand reached for chocolate cookies on his coffee table for time to time. The night was young, Baekhyun had all the time in the world choosing which movies should he watches tonight.

The living room he was currently in was dimly lit; he didn’t turn on the room’s light, entrusting the bright glowing ray from the kitchen counter to be enough. He also turned on the decorative lamp, the warm white light emitted from the tall lamp beside his TV, it should be enough. Besides the big cushion he was currently seated was a big window, showing the beautiful scenery of the Han river, completed with the pretty city light down below.

He spent around 20 minutes surfing the recommendation and movie preview before finally, his eyes landed on a rather interesting movie. He read the title and scanned the preview and summary briefly before adding the said movie to his watch-list. He smiled triumphantly; the EXO member was happy because he finally got a free weekend this month. He was busy preparing for his summer comeback, he went back and forth from SM main building to the studio, to the production studio, and then back to SM main building again. It was tiring, but Baekhyun was excited to launch his 2nd solo album. Well, it was exciting, but Baekhyun also thought he deserves these days off.

So, he was really happy to be able to spend quality time with himself, lazing around inside his comfortable apartment. He liked the hustle and bustle inside the EXO dorm, but in this specific time, he prefers the solitary of his own apartment.

That’s it, until he heard his doorbell rang.

Baekhyun frowned, he didn’t remember making any promises tonight. It was not his manager, since the said man was just on his home a couple hours ago, _did he leave something behind?_ He thought to himself, but quickly disposed the idea; his manager is a peculiar man, so the possibility of the said man forgot something behind is _highly unlikely_. He stood up, walking slowly to the entrance door while his brain still trying to guess who his guest was; _Is it Jongin and Taemin? Or maybe Sehun-ie?_

The last one had the highest possibility since Sehun likes to drop by unannounced, the EXO youngest just likes to surprises people that way.

So when Baekhyun opened his door to be greeted by a mop of pink hair, he didn’t expect it.

“Taeyong-ah.”

Stood in front of him was the leader of Baekhyun’s junior group, NCT 127, who also his fellow SuperM member at the same time. Baekhyun was surprised by the sudden visit because Taeyong is the type that informs you beforehand if he wants to drop by. He beamed up, smiling widely, wanting to greet the young man, but then the smile disappears instantly when he noticed the other man’s state, something is definitely wrong with the younger; Taeyong’s head hung low, he dressed so casually, _no,_ it’s like the younger went straight here from his own dorm without changing his clothes first, the man was wearing a plain white shirt with grey sweatpants, he didn’t bring anything except his mobile phone which was clenched so tightly on his right hand, which also weird, cause Baekhyun knows how much the young man likes to bring a bag with him.

“Taeyong-ah? What’s wrong?” Baekhyun pulled the young man inside his apartment, he didn’t miss the way Taeyong just let himself be dragged so easily.

Taeyong didn’t answer him. That’s when Baekhyun finally got a glimpse of the younger’s eyes and Baekhyun saw the _emptiness_ inside those brown orbs. There’s redness on his eye, and they were a bit puffy.

_The man had been crying._

The new information alarmed the elder. Call it older brother behavior, but Baekhyun always have this urge to protect the younger man since the day they are grouped together. Something about Taeyong made Baekhyun wants to protect him, from the harshness of the world, from the vile and evil things that can taint the pure soul, corrupting his innocent smile. So the thought of _something_ made his cute _dongsaeng_ cry made his blood boil, even when he yet to know the reason the younger was so upset.

He led both of them to sit on the sofa. Taeyong was still not answering him, so Baekhyun asked him once more, softly this time, “Taeyong-ah, what’s wrong?”

He still got zero response. Baekhyun’s eyes then caught sight of his trembling hand, still clenching around his phone so tightly. He clenched the metal device so hard his knuckles turned white, Baekhyun thought to himself that he can probably break the device if he keeps clutching it so hard, _it looks hurt_.

His instinct told him to take the phone from the silent man. It could possibly tell him what’s bothering the young idol to the point of muteness like this, and about three-quarters of an idol’s stress came from the mobile phone, so there’s that. He gently removed the device from Taeyong’s deadly grip, his hand went limp right after the things inside its hold disappear, like the anchor from a boat being removed, making the watercraft to float without direction in the vast ocean.

He glanced at the screen; it was unlocked, one Naver article was open.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he scanned the article’s contents.

“This- Taeyong-ah…”

The article was about the young idol, of course, and the subject matter was a nasty rumor about him,

_of fucking course._

Baekhyun could sympathize with Taeyong’s condition; he himself had his fair share of malicious rumors. He could somehow tell why this sparked out, Baekhyun remembered that NCT 127 was having a successful comeback in the early year, and they are preparing for a repackaged comeback. The official scheduled comeback was nearing, and the more you are successful, the more people want to drag you down. It just normal, one of human basic nature is envy, _jealousy._ And those hateful people will do _anything_ to hinder your growth, which is basically what’s happened to the young idol beside him.

Baekhyun knew very well how dangerous this kind of things can be, it can _kill_ you, slowly but steadily. It’ll break your confidence, makes you question your life, makes you _loathe_ yourself. This kind of thing, toxic society, which is normalized in the Idol world.

“I’m- I’m sorry, hyung…. It’s just- Taeil-hyung went out and I can’t find Johnny, and I- I don’t know where else to go…”

Baekhun’s heart shattered when he heard the broken voice. “Hey, It’s okay… I don’t mind at all.” And Baekhyun internally grateful that Taeyong initiated to search for _someone_ , because at times like this, being alone is very _dangerous_ , you can’t predict what your stressed brain will offer.

“….. thanks, hyung.”

“Are you okay?” _Stupid question, byun. Stupid question_. Baekhyun wanted to slap himself so badly right now.

_Of course, he’s not, fool._

“… I- I don’t know…”

He knows this. He knows the feeling of wanting so bad to tell someone about your problem, but it was so difficult forming the sentences to explain it, how the words just won't come out, how the brain lagged.

Baekhun sighed, he knows what can help in this situation. He stood up, walking into his large refrigerator in his kitchen. He took out one expensive white wine he has, which was a gift from Suho, and put the luxurious green bottle along with two wine glasses in front of the still shaken man.

“Drink this, it’ll help you loosen up,” Baekhyun said as he twisted the corks out, pouring the clear yellowish liquid to the glasses. He offered the glass to Taeyong, which the latter accepted with a blank expression. “Drink up, yong.”

And Taeyong drank it; he gulped down the liquor in one go, ignoring the burn on his throat.

He definitely _needs_ some alcohol in his system.

After that, Taeyong lost count on how many times he drank. Maybe it was just two glasses, maybe more, he didn’t know. He keeps on feeding himself more and more alcohol, tasting sweet on his tongue. He glanced down to the once-again full glass of wine, wondering if this his third or fourth glass. He glanced toward Baekhyun, who patiently accompanying him reduced into a drunk mess. Taeyong should feel ashamed of showing his role-model this side of him, but Taeyong didn’t care anymore at this point. Baekhyun’s glass was untouched, he only took one quick sip at the beginning.

“You wanna talk about it?” Baekhyun asked again, his eyes full of understanding.

Taeyong’s brain was full of fuzziness he couldn’t think straight, his grip on the glass loosen up and if isn’t for Baekhyun’s quick reflex, the glass will surely crash into the floor. Baekhyun softly took the fragile thing away from the younger’s hand.

“It just- It just hurt so much hyung…” Baekhyun heard Taeyong’s muttered drunkenly.

The young man then let out the most _broken_ laugh Baekhyun ever heard, the laugh was _so forced_.

“I tried, I always tried my best… I worked my ass off to meet their expectation…” Taeyong flailed his hand around as if trying to explain something so vague inside his brain, unsure how to define them.

“But-but why this always happens to me?” he asked to no one.

“Is all that hard work not enough?”

Baekhyun heard his voice cracking. Taeyong was crying again.

_“Why do they hate me so much?”_

And Baekhyun felt his heart _crushed_ by the innocent question, spoken in a tiny, scared voice. Baekhyun didn’t know what to say to the younger, _what to answer_ , because hearing the question is like hearing a little child asking their parents about the war, about topics much dark for their age.

“What did I- what did I do wrong…?” Taeyong brokenly asked him, a _plea_ on his eyes, wanting for an answer, _an explanation_.

“You did nothing wrong Taeyong-ah, it just them being jealous of your success…” Baekhyun said, fully aware his answer won’t soothe up the gaping wound on the young idol's soul.

“…. I know- I know that, but it hurts Hyung, it hurt so much….” The younger then slowly sliding his body down, leaning on Baekhyun’s side. The elder wrapped his hand around Taeyong's shoulder, pulling him close.

Baekhyun wants to help the younger, _he really do_. He forced his brain to work, thinking hard about the best way to help to ease up the other's stress, but the only method that appeared in his mind is by _sexual activity_.

Well, he didn’t wrong tho. He read somewhere in articles that sex helps your mental well-being.

But the main problem is how he will suggest this idea to Taeyong.

They are close, okay, impressively so even when they only started knowing each other when they are grouped together in SuperM. Baekhyun had to say that Taeyong is one of the few close _hoobaes_ he has. And their time during SuperM promotion and tour also helps their bond getting stronger each day pass. Baekhyun was happy that he now has cute _hoobaes_ to look after.

But they never stepped outside that.

“Taeyong-ah,” he started carefully,

“I can make the pain goes away, if you let me, that's it...” He made sure the point was delivered, the _real meaning_ of his offer. They were drowned in a brief silence as the younger was processing his sentences, and from the way, his pretty eyes widened in surprise indicating that he got what Baekhyun means.

“H-hyung…”

His question hung heavy in the air, the younger idol was too afraid to finish the sentences, but Baekhyun was _dead serious_ about this, he maintained the eye contact with the younger man. Their face was an inch apart already, they basically breathing each other air.

Baekhyun only needs his permission.

Taeyong looked so bewildered, looking away from the intense stare _. It’s really cute_ , Baekhyun thought to himself. The young leader's face was so red, alcohol running high in his veins. Baekhyun should have felt bad for taking the advantage of the younger man's intoxicated state, but he paid it no mind, _this is also to help him,_ he justified.

He only needs his permission.

Taeyong then gulped down, shyly looked back into his eyes.

“I-I don’t care anymore, hyung… just-just make the pain go away, please…”

Baekhyun didn’t need to hear more,

He closed the gap between them.

The kiss was shy, a soft and light press of lips as if the both of them were just testing the water. Baekhyun went slow, not wanting to freak out the young man. Taeyong was definitely not new to this, but when he awkwardly tried to kiss back, he hesitated in all his attempts.

_Is this his first kiss? No way,_ Baekhyun let himself smile giddily at the thought of him being Taeyong's first. He knows it’s not possible; the young idol was 25 for god sake, there's no way in hell a man stay virgin at that age.

_…Right?_

Baekhyun's trail of thought was cut short when he heard Taeyong's soft whimper. Baekhyun pulled away,

“Just let it go, Yong… Hyung will take care of you.”

Baekhyun dived in again, kissing the young idol with more intensity than the previous one. He gently nibbled at the plump bottom lip, tugging at it, asking for an entrance, which the younger hesitantly granting. Baekhyun tugged Taeyong's head to the side, deepening the kiss. A pleased sigh escaped Taeyong’s mouth, and Baekhyun let himself smile at that; Baekhyun is a good kisser, people say that a lot, which the person in interest proudly admitted. He had his training, okay, so it’s really great that all his lessons didn’t go in vain.

He chased the soft lips when Taeyong briefly pulled away to catch his breath. Both of them then get on their feet. Baekhyun carefully guided them toward his bedroom, never parted away for once from each other. His hand, originally rested on Taeyong's soft cheek, reached backward, toward the short hair at the back of Taeyong's head. As the kiss got deep once again, Taeyong's knee hit the edge of the king-sized bed.

Baekhyun lowered them both to the soft mattress, and Taeyong’s back hit the thick comforter. Baekhyun quickly climbed on top of him, caging the young rapper.

Baekhyun just realized kissing Taeyong feels _different_ , it was sweet, and soft, and _unique._ Baekhyun found himself addicted to the taste. Now that he had a better angle than before, with Taeyong's head titled completely backward, showing the sexy long, _long_ neck of his, Baekhyun now able to kiss him deep and hard this time, unlike the first soft and sweet kiss they shared on the living room. The kiss now was _fierce_ , tongues wrestled each other in a fight for dominance, which Baekhyun won in the end, and the vocalist was now granted full access to the rapper's mouth cavity. He licked the palates, tracing the neat row of teeth, kneading the submissive flesh, tasting his own expensive wine, making Taeyong moaned to his mouth. The sound itself stirred his cock alive.

He pulled away slightly, a string of their combined saliva’s still connecting the two lips. Baekhyun smirked a little when he saw how _wrecked_ the young leader was already, and Baekhyun _barely_ starts anything. Baekhyun was getting into it, but Taeyong on the other hand was already completely _hard_. Baekhyun used his knee to spread Taeyong’s legs apart, pressing it to the hard bulge of the younger's, electing a breathless moan from the rapper.

_Sexy._

He used the younger man zoned out state to trail his side, hands caressing the exposed skin as he pushed the fabric up and up and _up_. He pulled the clothes over Taeyong's head and threw the shirt somewhere behind him.

This is not the first time Baekhyun sees the rapper half-naked. He had his share of seeing the young idol wondering inside their waiting room without anything covering his upper body, he reminds Baekhyun of Jongin, who has the same habit. They also swam together that one time at the villa in the US. Taeyong isn’t all muscular and abs like many idols are aiming to, but he has an adequate amount of muscle mass, a healthy amount of flesh here and there. Taeyong once told him that he is the type who has difficulty gaining weight -a trait which Baekhyun _envied_ for- even when he eats a lot, his body is lean in the first place.

Taeyong shivered when the cold air hit his now exposed torso and Baekhyun dive again to kiss the man.

The kiss was mild this time because Baekhyun's attention was darted toward his wondering hands on Taeyong's body. His eyes darken with lust as he watched; oh how he wants to show this picture to all the people who say his hands are _feminine,_ they should see how those _pretty_ hands showing _dominance_. True he didn’t have big ass hands like Chanyeol and Jongin, but the way his hand grasped _just enough_ of Taeyong's skin, how his hand's vein popped out _just right,_ people should see this and then try to tell to his face that his hands are _feminine_. That pretty hand trailed lower, now palming the bulge in the front of the other's pants.

“A-ah! B-baekhyun hyung…”

“Getting all work out already? I’m barely starting here…”

Baekhyun pulled away to dispose his own shirt, pulled the layer impatiently over his shoulder. He didn’t miss the way Taeyong following each of his movements, dark eyes boring into him. Baekhyun tried to hide his smirk; he and his friends -mostly EXO- frequently joked about his body, both on and off camera. He rarely exposed himself, making sure to cover his body on the photo when SuperM spending time swimming, and always let the little amount of skin as possible during photo shoot. Hell, Jongin even called him out as the worst body in EXO on a national broadcast program. All of that jokes made fans and people alike think that he _did_ have a not-so-good body.

Which they are wrong.

Baekhyun proudly says that he is diligently maintaining his _perfect_ body since his _'monster’_ solo dance stage on the Exo'rdium concert. The abs are still there, _it’s always been there_ , it just Baekhyun refused to show it to the world.

“See something you like?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but tease the young rapper, chuckled when Taeyong shyly looked away, embarrassed caught on staring. Seeing the adorable act, a mischief idea popped out inside his brain.

Baekhyun grabs one of Taeyong’s hand, guided them to his rock-hard abs, and whispered hotly to his ears, “Enjoy it, babe. Tonight, I’m fully yours…”

And the high shriek he got was all worth it.

Done teasing the young rapper, Baekhyun once again claimed those plump lips, kissing the younger while his hand slowly stroking the bulge in the front of his pants. Taeyong confidently kissed back this time, trying to reign over the control, which Baekhyun didn’t give on easily. Taeyong whined to his mouth when Baekhyun pulled the grey sweatpants down, along with his boxer, in one go, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor.

Baekhyun pulled away, licked his suddenly dry lips at the erotic view in front of him, with Taeyong tried to hide his flushed red face at the way the elder shamelessly ogling him in his glorious naked form.

“God- you're so sexy, yong-ah…”

Baekhyun dipped his head down, kissing and licking every inch of the younger's body, from the dip of his collarbone to the sharp hipbone. The elder purposely avoiding the hard cock, proceeding to kiss the soft thighs, and he even trailed down to his toes. After he finished exploring the rapper’s body, Baekhyun went back to kiss his lips softly. He took a quick inspect at Taeyong's body once again, his eyes almost worshipping it, making the said man blushed even redder than before.

“Stop staring, Hyung…”

“Can’t help it.” Baekhyun jokingly answered, which earned a cute pout from the other.

Baekhyun reached out toward the drawer on his nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. He quickly pressed the bottle to his burning skin, warming the cold lube as best as possible with his body heat. When he felt the lube was warm enough, he poured it on his hands, squirted a large amount of it, coating his slender fingers.

“Is this your first time?” Baekhyun then asked, moving his hands toward Taeyong's opening, smearing the abundant amount of lube into it.

“No… but with other man, yes.” Taeyong embarrassedly answered.

“Really? Are you okay with me being your first?” Baekhyun asked again, genuinely worried. Even when a part of him _was screaming in happiness_ being Taeyong's first, his rational side was yelling at him that he was about to take _someone's virginity_ , and that’s not a small matter.

“It’s- It’s okay… I trust you, hyung…” Taeyong answered in a tiny voice, hiding his face with his palm as his face getting redder and redder. _Cute,_ Baekhyun chuckled, feeling butterflies on his stomach at the trust the younger put on him. He gently pried the hands away,

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll go slow.”

He pushed the first finger past the tight ring of muscle. Taeyong yelped, of course, twitched his hips a little, feeling uncomfortable with the foreign object inside him. “Easy, Yong… it’ll feel good, I promise.”

Taeyong looked doubtful, but he nodded, and Baekhyun waste no more time to insert the second finger, burying the digits down to his knuckles. Taeyong let out a tiny whimper as Baekhyun preps him, twisting the digits, scissoring him open, Baekhyun keeps peppering him with soft kisses to his temple all the time, telling him to _relax_. And when those long fingers twisted _just right_ , Taeyong let out a high-pitched shriek when Baekhyun brushed past his prostate, his face contorted into a confused one, as if he can’t believe he let out the noise just now.

“There you go.”

The elder, now already mapping the spot inside his brain, started attacking the bundle of nerves with deadly accuracy. Taeyong let out a breathless moan, throwing his head back toward the pillows.

“O-oh god…”

Baekhyun couldn’t resist the pale column presented right in front of his eyes, so he lowered his head, kissing and licking Taeyong's neck.

“You got a schedule tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked, out of blue.

Taeyong genuinely surprised by the sudden random question. He tried to remember his schedule, “I-I don’t think I have- Ah!” the answer was cut short as Baekhyun didn’t need to hear the rest, he sucked hard on the supple skin, turning the pale skin purplish.

He started attacking his neck, scattering hickeys all over the place with the knowledge of Taeyong didn’t have to hide it for tomorrow. Taeyong was so distracted with the attack on his neck that he didn’t feel that Baekhyun added one more finger inside him. It was when Baekhyun idly trying to push his fourth finger inside then Taeyong mewled again, finally noticing the new fullness.

Baekhyun gulped down the lump in his throat.

Baekhyun was hard now. He was so painfully hard he needed to get his dick out of the constraint of his pants, _he can’t wait anymore_. He retracted his fingers, eyes lustfully staring the way that rosy hole twitched at the sudden emptiness. Taeyong tried to close his legs when Baekhyun was busy freeing his member from his sweatpants, but the vocalist used his position to stop him.

When his cock was finally freed from the mocking fabric, he took the condom, rolled it quickly onto his aching length. He then used the lube, smeared it into his cock, pumping it even when it was already fully hard. He guided the tip to Taeyong's hole,

“Tell me if I’m hurting you”

The first press of his cock was hard. As the younger said, this is his _first_ time in the receiving end, so it took a while to breach that shy opening, even after all those preps. Taeyong on the other hand, clenched his eyes shut at the burning sensation in his ass. Baekhyun was _big_ , way bigger than his finger, and all those preps feel like in vain because it _burns_. The drag of Baekhyun’s cock was painful, and the elder noticed his wince of pain right away,

“Too dry?”

“Y-yes… h-hurts…”

Baekhyun took the lube and drizzle copious of it on the rest of his cock, before once again sliding inside the other man. Now the slide was smoother, every inch entering sent a shiver down his spine and Taeyong exhaled shakily. After the other man was fully sheathed inside Taeyong, Baekhyun waited patiently, letting his partner get used to the intrusion.

Taeyong felt his inside throbbed, his wall channels trying to pull the thick member _deeper_ inside, while also trying to push it _out_ at the same time. He could feel the cock inside his stomach.

Taeyong felt so _full._ His head spinning at the new sensation his body was feeling.

It felt _amazing_.

“You good?” Baekhyun asked, rolling his hips a little. Taeyong sees star at the motion.

“It’s- ahh… It's good. _Feels good._ ”

When Baekhyun feels the way Taeyong’s body relaxing around him, he set a slow, testing tempo. Prioritizing in slow but _deep_ thrust, aiming those bundles of nerves inside Taeyong. He wanted this to last, savoring each moment. His partner seemed to agree with him; Taeyong didn’t get needy and whiny at the unhurried pace, he sighed in pleasure every time Baekhyun pushed back into him.

They fucked slow and sweet, they basically making love _without_ any love involved. Taeyong was only searching for comfort, for a fast way to forget his pain, and Baekhyun was only indulging with the agenda, he was only helping the young idol.

But that didn’t mean Baekhyun isn’t allowed to enjoy any of this.

They kissed again, with Baekhyun devouring the younger's lips like it was his last meal. Somewhere along the way, Taeyong began moving his ass back to meet with Baekhyun’s thrust, and they got into a working rhythm. The younger's participation was a cue for Baekhyun to sped up the tempo. He slid out almost completely, before slamming back home toward the warmness of Taeyong's body.

The sounds they produced were embarrassingly similar to those cliché cheap porns with no plot; skin slapping to skin lewdly, short and quick breath and grunts, with a tinge of sweet moans here and there.

Baekhyun then noticed the way Taeyong threw his arms over his face, how he bit his lips so hard it was so close of bleeding, and Baekhyun was having _none_ of that. Looking the young idol looks like _this_ , flushed red and skin glistening with sweat under the dim-lit of light stirred something _carnal_ inside him. Baekhyun himself couldn’t recognize the low guttural _growl_ he let out. He snatched both of the arms, pinning them each beside Taeyong's head before leaned down to lick at Taeyong's lips, easing out the bite.

“Just let it go, Yong. Let me hear you. _Let me see you_.”

Taeyong was about to retaliate, judging by the way he furrows his brow but again, Baekhyun was having _none_ of that so he delivered a particularly hard thrust to his prostrate, punching those thoughts away. Taeyong moaned at that, face turning to the side as he lets out the melodic sounds.

He built up the pace again, pistoning his hip, targeting that special spot inside the younger with angled thrust. Taeyong, ever the obedient _dongsaeng_ , unabashedly _vocals_ this time, mewling and moaning at the stimulations his body receiving. Oh how Baekhyun wants to record the sound and make it a track on his upcoming songs. He growled when the idea of fucking the other man inside the studio when the recording device is on, emerged in his brain. He definitely needs to propose the said idea if they ever want to continue this kind of relationship.

“B-baekhyun hyung… ah, I’m-”

“You close?”

Baekhyun looked at the _ethereal_ being beneath him. Taeyong was squirming, he threw his head to the side, harshly panting, body flushed red. Taking all the beauty view aside, Baekhyun should have felt like a vile monster for dirtying such a pure and innocent soul. But another part of him sneered in glee at the thought that _he_ was the one _tainting_ this beautiful, angel-like being.

_He was getting possessive_.

That’s not good.

“H-hyung…”

He got pulled away from his dark trail of thought by a soft whimper, or rather, by how hard the younger clawed at his forearm. Baekhyun just realized his forearm was hurting.

“H-hyu-ahh… hyung..” Taeyong was whining at this point, Baekhyun could feel how his abdomen muscle stiffens, _so close_ to climaxing. The younger then let out another broken wail and Baekhyun took pity of him, “It’s okay, Yong… I got you.”

So the vocalist sped up, one hand grasped the back of Taeyong's right knee, then swing the long, sweating limb over his shoulder while the other clasped around Taeyong's hand. He bent forward, looming over the body beneath him, folding Taeyong nearly in half, and snapped his hips even harder than before, punching more and more sweet moans and mewls from the other.

“F-fuck- mmhh… oh god-“

“Feels good there, Yong?” Baekhyun asked in each thrust he delivered.

Taeyong tried to answer him, but his brain reduced into a goo at the overwhelming pleasure the elder gave him. He only managed another shameful moan out of his mouth.

“Fuck- Taeyong, if you could just look at yourself right now…”

Baekhyun released his grip on the other's hand, sneaking between their body to hold Taeyong's length, giving it long strokes in rhythm with his powerful thrusts. He dives down to the rapper's neck, licking the long column before stopping at that special point just under his ear, where his skin is the thinnest and most sensitive.

“it’s okay baby, I got you.”

The overwhelming stimulation he got, in addition to the sharp pleasure-pain of Baekhyun biting down on his skin was what pushed Taeyong over the edge. He came with broken cries, _not Baekhyun's name,_ and his back arched so beautifully, eyes clenching shut as he comes into the elder's hand, creating a sticky mess of sweat and cum between their bodies. Baekhyun grunted on top of him as he feels his inside walls deliciously pulsating by the forces of his orgasm. “F-fuck, Taeyong…”

Baekhyun managed one, two, three more thrusts before he himself hollering over the edge. He dropped his head to the pillow, right beside Taeyong’s left ear and he groaned in pleasure, moaning low and deep as he comes into the condom, making Taeyong whimpered at the sounds. The young idol was panting hard beneath Baekhyun, half-lidded eye stared blankly at him.

When Baekhyun finished riding out his climax, he kissed Taeyong’s rose-shaped scar below his eyes lovingly as he slowly and carefully, pulled out. Taeyong let out a disapproval noise, and Baekhyun kissed his forehead in apology as he blindly reached for the tissue box on his nightstand, wiping the mess out on his hands.

“Wait here…” Baekhyun said to the drowsy man, and Taeyong sleepily nodded.

Baekhyun then reluctantly leave the warmth of his bed - _and the person on it_ \- to clean up the mess they just made. After disposing the used condom to the trash bin, he quickly took out a fresh pair of boxers and shorts, snatched a new shirt from his wardrobe, before putting them on. When he has fully clothed again, he began collecting the scattered clothes on his bedroom floor, dumped them on the washing machine, and turn the said device on auto. While the device was doing its job, Baekhyun leaned to the wall behind him, sighing deeply.

The sex just now was arguably one of the best sex Baekhyun ever had in his entire life, both with men and women and in both ends. Baekhyun was actually afraid that his standard will be rocketing high up after this. He will be doomed if every one night stands he might do after this specific night feels so bland compared with Taeyong.

He shook his head, sighing again. He knew this was just a coping mechanism for the young idol. This was just a _one time_ for the other man. Truly the rapper will leave no string attached after, returning back to their normal relationship after the sunrise.

Or maybe it’s because of the alcohol?

Baekhyun freeze at the last thought.

He remembered Taeyong once told him that he has low alcohol tolerance and is really easy to get drunk.

Oh God, what if the man was so drunk, he didn’t remember this at all?

Baekhyun huffed out loud, making up his mind; he was ready to get on his knees _-not in a sensual way-_ and apologize if by any chance Taeyong didn’t remember any of this happening, _he really should have felt bad of taking advantage of the younger's intoxicated state_ at the first place.

When the machine dinged again, indicating the process was finished, Baekhyun took the freshly washed clothes, hanging them on the laundry rack on his balcony. Baekhyun returned to the bedroom after making a quick stop at the bathroom, bringing in a large bowl full of warm water and a hand towel. He then attentively cleaned the blissed-out idol who hummed happily at the affectionate act. Baekhyun then helps the young rapper to put on one of his oversized t-shirts, and Baekhyun had to control his libido again at the sight of Taeyong sleepily nodding with _his_ shirt on. Fortunately, Baekhyun was very proud to say that he has one of the best self-control ~~in the world~~ at least in his group. So, he was content of just lying beside the young leader, bathing his eyes with the ethereal view presented in front of him.

Baekhyun reached one of his hand, brushing off some of the pink locks, tucking them behind Taeyong's ear. Taeyong blinked his eyes open.

“Feeling better?” Baekhyun asked, smiling sweetly as the young male grunted when he tried to move his limbs. Their sex just now wasn’t rough per se, but it definitely takes tolls on the younger's body.

“Physically? No.” Taeyong answered with a pout. Baekhyun laughed at that, he quickly kissed the pout away.

“Emotionally? Yes.” Taeyong finished, and that beautiful smile was plastered on his equally beautiful face. Baekhyun beamed up at the answer, fully satisfied hearing that, and he stole a kiss from the younger man once more.

Baekhyun propped his weight in one elbow, making himself comfortable on his pillow, and pulled the young man closer to him. Taeyong happily obliged, his head tucked safely on the elder's crook of neck. Despite the slight height difference -with Baekhyun taller than Taeyong with only a few millimeters- they manage to get into a rather comfy position.

They were silent for a while, only the sound of their breathing, and the resonant of the air conditioner can be heard inside Baekhyun's spacious bedroom. Baekhyun was playing with the pink hair on his reach, remembering his own pink hair during SuperM early era. It's a different shade of pink, but it looks good on Taeyong. “Let’s sleep for now and we'll play PUBG tomorrow morning, how’s that sound?” he mused out loud, hand still playing with the soft, albeit a bit frisky, hair.

Taeyong cackled at that, “Hyung, you just ruined the mood. I’m expecting something cheesy and romantic here.”

“Hey, I’m not ruining anything… I’m setting a new mood here.”

Taeyong laughed more, Baekhyun could literally feel his increasing heartbeat, with his chest pressing hard on Taeyong's. That moment Baekhyun decided, _he likes hearing Taeyong's laugh_. “Same thing, but that idea didn’t sound bad at all.”

“I know it. You just love me so much.”

“I never said anything like that, but I’m not denying anything either.”

“Same thing, yong-ah”

* * *

Baekhyun and Taeyong didn’t meet by luck. They met by a scheduled meeting;

Summer, late July 2019

SM Building, 3rd conference room on the 7th floor

Super M first official meeting.

Romantic? _Hell no._

So yeah, They didn’t meet by luck,

But Baekhyun was sure as hell he’s _lucky_ to meet Taeyong.

* * *

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> KaiHun MarkYong LuTen Candy challenge? Yes. Candy 2nd win? Ofc yes. Baekyong interaction? Big yes. SuperM Comeback plan? HELL YES. I'M THRIVING 😭🔥
> 
> PS. I am preparing my heart, my mind, my throat, (and my wallet) for SuperM upcoming comeback 😌
> 
> \- - - - - - - 
> 
> Trouvaille now has [wattpad version!](https://my.w.tt/buNwoh82b8)


End file.
